Eternal Journey
by Wings of Speed
Summary: *Chapters 7 & 8 uploaded!!! Yay!!!* Basically leads up to Gohan and Videl's marriage, though a young alien girl named Anori is thrown into the mix just to spice things up. Read and let us know what you think!!
1. Chapter 1

****

Authors : Wild-Melody and Debs-Dragon

Disclaimer : We don't own them, we only borrow them from time to time to play with and usually get them back in once piece.

A/N : You all may be familiar with me and some of my stories, but this is a work of fiction a good friend of mine and myself were working on together, it's still in the process of being completed so it could take anywhere from a few days to a few weeks for the additional chapters to be posted. This story is based mainly on Gohan and Videl and the time leading up to their marriage. We have introduced a young alien girl by the name of Anori into the mix, just to stir things up a bit with Goten and Trunks.

If you care to e-mail either one of us about the story or where you would like to see it go, my e-mail address is **Jadesfire102@aol.com**** and Debs-Dragon is ****LanbrayArabians@aol.com****. Please feel free to drop us a line. Debs-Dragon would greatly appreciate it, as would I. Hope you enjoy the read and please review!!**

Eternal Journey

****

Chapter 1

Earth turned slowly on it's slightly tilted axis, the yellow blazing sun just wrapping its warm, loving fingers of light around the small blue and green sphere. Stray rays of light streaked off across the barren landscape of space, becoming lost in the midnight blackness of the vacuum. Within it's fathomless depths two pinpricks of light moved quickly across the lightless backdrop.

A small space-craft of unknown origin streaked by a small blossoming star, on its ion trail was a slightly larger craft bristling heavily with armaments. The smaller spacecraft veered off sharply, ricocheting around a large planet, which would later be identified as Jupiter, then rockets towards the small planet known only as Earth.

Its haul is jade green, glowing eerily in the faint rays of the yellow sun. It's nose is small and pointed, a dorsal fin flares atop it's back, a small transmitter antennae perches atop the fin, it's broad satellite dish pointed towards the depths of space. Two things that could only be called 'wings' gracefully flow from its sides, like the wings from one of Earth's jet planes. A view screen looks out from what can only be called the bridge. It's a small craft, made only for short flights, apparently its occupants hadn't planned on coming this far from their home world. Letters, unlike any ever seen on Earth, adorn the side of the ship, glowing a glittery golden-silver. A family crest perhaps, or the name of their home planet?

The larger craft accelerates and fires a barrage of volatile energy missiles at the smaller craft. Its haul is blood red, with spikes like war weapons angling out from its massive frame. Its 'wings' are transparent, reminding one of dragons' wings, and the craft is stocky, unlike the small vessel it's now chasing. Along its dorsal fin are letters that are etched into the metal, just like the other strange craft, they are like nothing seen on Earth before.

The smaller craft veers off to the left, trying to avoid the energy missiles. A small asteroid glances off of its shields, braking into a thousand little pieces. "More power to the shields!" It's captain yells, frantically pushing buttons and pulling levers built into his captain's chair. A young girl to his left pulls on a transparent sphere, the insides of it begin to glow a bright azure blue. "Come on Anori, more power to the shields! Those Santorians are going to blow us to bits in a few nanoseconds if you don't hurry up with those shields!" The Captain yells at the young girl, his fierce silver eyes never leaving the view screen.

The young girl turns her bright silver eyes towards her captain and pulls even more severely on the sphere. It goes from the bright blue to a brilliant crimson red. "Shields are at full power fa-er captain." The young girl says, returning her gaze to the large view screen. A sudden flash of red light bursts across the viewscreen, Anori throws an arm across her face shielding her eyes from its intensity. "What was that?" She asks as a sudden shudder vibrates through the small ship.

"We've been hit," the Captain said, "Evasive maneuvers, bring us around to face them and prepare the quad laser guns. We're not going out without a fight!" The captain glances at his young charge. "Target their aft shield generator, try taking that off-line if you can. If you can't get a clear shot at that aim for their starfighter bays. We'll make sure they can't send any of their snub-nosed fighters after us. "

Anori silently nodded her black/silver head, "Targeting main shield generator now sir." As she pushed a button off to the left of the translucent sphere, crosshairs lined up with the strange warcraft on the viewscreen. The crosshairs went from blinking green to solid red, "Aft generator targeted and locked sir, waiting orders to fire."

The captain nodded his head, "Just a few more seconds Anori, just wait a few more seconds." The warcraft drew nearer, the crimson red haul almost taking up most of the small viewscreen. "Now!" The captain shouted. "Fire now!" 

Bright blue laser beams flared to life in the distance between the two ships and a small bundle of circuits and conduits on the warcraft sizzled then melted into a rat's nest of fused circuitry. A fire quickly erupted in the vacuum of space and just as quickly killed itself, but in its brief intensity it fried the control box for the aft shield generator and the communications relay for the space comm. Anori left out a whoop of triumph but a quick glare from her captain brought a faint blush to her cheeks. "Sorry sir," she said softly.

A bright red glare penetrated the darkness of space lighting up the bridge on the small ship. A claxon alarm began sounding and Anori franticly looked around, her bright silver eyes opening wide in fright. "What happened? What's going on?"

"They hit the port stabilizer. We're in an uncontrolled freefall. See if you can pinpoint our point of impact." The captain said, turning to look at Anori "And find out if your mother is still asleep in our quarters."

"Yes sir," Anori said, grabbing hold of the translucent sphere again she closed her eyes and concentrated murmuring, "I don't see how anyone can sleep through that noise." The sphere began to pulse a light lilac purple beneath her hand. Up on the view screen strange symbols and characters appeared and one small dimensional ball began to blink. It was the third planet orbiting around the medium sized yellow sun, and it supported life, intelligent life. "They call it Earth." Anori said, looking over at her father. "I'm trying to get a hold of mother right now." Her hand gripped the sphere tighter, her knuckles turning white; the sphere went from a light purple to a dark golden yellow.

"She's on her way to the bridge," Anori said, once again turning to look at her father. "She's not in your rooms."

"Good, I'll need her help trying to land safely." The old Mystic male turned to look at his only child, the crowned princess of the Mystic people. "I want you to go to your room Anori-" She began to speak, preparing to argue the point. "Please don't argue with me daughter, your mother and I will be able to get things done easier if we don't have you up here to worry about." 

The door to the back of the bridge whooshed open and a tall elegantly dressed woman walked through it. Her silver hair was piled atop her head and cascaded down the back of her neck like a moonlit waterfall. Anori looked at her, "Mother, Father won't allow me to stay here on the bridge and help. I don't want to go to my room. I want to stay here with you, I want to help!" Anori begged, looking into her mother's light silver eyes, eyes that glowed like the light from a full moon.

"Anori, my child, my darling daughter, please do not argue with your Father right now. Go to your room, you'll be safe there if anything should go wrong." Her mother said, stepping fully out onto the bridge.

Anori bowed her head, "Yes mother," she said as she walked past her father towards the turbolift that had just brought her mother to the bridge. Her father grabbed hold of her as she passed, she looked up into his eyes. "Yes?" She asked, hoping against hope that he had changed his mind and had decided to allow her to stay on the bridge with them.

"I love you Anori." He said, suddenly hugging her to him. Her mother walked over to them and embraced her only child. "We both love you very much daughter." Her father said, looking up at his wife.

"Now go so that we will know you are safe." Her mother said kissing her on her forehead. "We will see you once we have landed safely."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Goten glared at Trunks, Gohan was in the background laughing his ass off. "Did it backfire on you Goten?" Gohan asked, stopping laughing long enough to look at his brother who was covered in blue ink and chicken feathers. Then he burst out laughing all over again.

Goten had planned on dumping the blue ink and chicken feathers on Trunks when he came over to play, but somehow Trunks had managed to turn the prank around and it was Goten that had gotten the ink and feathers dumped on him. Goten glanced back up at the door where the bucket still hung, blue ink still dripping from it. Next to it was a ripped open pillow, *Mom's gonna kill me once she finds out that I ruined on of her good pillows!* Goten thought to himself.

Gohan was rolling on the floor holding his stomach, tears rolling down his face. "Wait till Mom sees this mess, your gonna get it!" Gohan continued to laugh. Trunks joined in.

"Blue really is your color, but the white chicken feathers just really aren't you!" Trunks hollered, his face turning bright red. He stopped laughing for a second as a thought occurred to him, "On second thought maybe chicken feathers really are you! You are a chicken after all!" Trunks had to dodge the wad of blue ink and chicken feathers that came barreling his way. He continued laughing after that.

"We better get this mess cleaned up before Mom gets home. If she sees it she'll have all three of our hides." Gohan said, surveying the damage to the floor and the walls. 

"Hey, I had nothing to do with it!" Trunks said glaring at Goten. "It was all his idea, I knew nothing about it!"

"I don't care who's fault it was or wasn't, your both gonna help clean up the mess. Goten because you made it and Trunks because this is something you would do. And me just because I'm here and it's the brotherly thing to do, not to mention your gonna owe me big time for not telling Mom about this Goten…say like letting me and Videl alone sometime." Gohan said, looking at his younger brother. "You don't always have to tag along with us, you know?"

Goten put on a hurt face, "Aw, you mean you don't like spending time with your little brother?" He whined.

Gohan glared at him. "Come on, let's get you outside so we can get you cleaned up then start working on this room." He sighed as he grabbed hold of his brother by the collar of his shirt and just as quickly let go, "Yuck!" He exclaimed looking down at his hand that was now covered with blue ink and white chicken feathers. "Come on, next time do you think you could use something that won't be so messy?" 

Goten smiled innocently at his brother and walked through the door out into the kitchen. "Maybe, if you're lucky." He said once he was out of hands reach.

"What's that mean?" Gohan asked, walking out of the door just behind Trunks. Trunks quickly turned around and threw something at Gohan. A wet ball of something hit him squarely in the forehead and dribbled down over his nose. Gohan swore softly and broke into a run racing after the two misfits.

Goten and Trunks laughter could be heard as they darted out the door and outside to relative safety. "What the?" Goten's voice carried to Gohan who was still in the house trying to wash the goo off of his face. "What in the world is that thing?"

"I don't know…it's some sort of ship I think. It's going to crash near here!" Trunks voice sounded just a bit scared mixed with awe.

Gohan debated whether or not he wanted to run out to see what they were watching, not knowing whether or not it was a trick or if they really had seen something. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked out to where his brother and Trunks stood gawking up at the sky. What caught his eye was both a marvelous and a tragic sight. A ship caught in its death throws was spiraling out of control towards Earth, a bright fiery trail like a raging river, flowing behind it. Within moments the craft was lost to sight behind the mountains within the near distance and just seconds later a big crash reverberated through the silent evening night.

Gohan looked down at Goten and Trunks, "What…what in the world was that?" He asked, looking once more up at the deserted darkening sky.

__

Hope you enjoyed the story so far, there are five more chapters to come, that's all we have done so far, but I'm suppose to be working on Chapter 7 right now so hopefully I'll get it done soon so Debs-Dragon can read it over and let me know if its ready to be posted or not. Please review and let us know what you think, thanks again!!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors : Debs-Dragon and Wild-Melody

Disclaimer: The usual applies, we don't own the characters we just borrow them from time to time.   
  
  
Eternal Journey   
  
Chapter 2   
By Debs-dragon.   
  
  
Trunks & Goten stood silent. Their faces stunned by what they had just witnessed. A large cloud of black smoke began to appear over the mountains. "Come on ." said Goten, "We had better go and see if anyone was on board. They may need our help." Goten went to fly off towards the crash site when he was hauled back to earth by Gohan grabbing the scruff of his neck. "Just hang on a minute there little brother. Don't you think it would be a good idea to let someone know where we are going?" said Gohan, as he placed Goten back on the ground. "We could always ring my mom." piped up Trunks. "Good idea." said Gohan and he turned & went back into the house to make the phone call. Goten & Trunks waited impatiently outside, they were itching to get to the crash site before anyone else. Within minutes Gohan had reappeared. "Right lets go!" he said and the three demi Saiya-jins launched themselves skyward.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Warning bells were ringing non stop, the interior of the small craft was flashing alternate red & purple. "I can't stop its fall..." said the old male. He looked at his wife who was desperately holding the sphere, the many colors of the rainbow flashing through its crystal depths as she also worked valiantly to stop the ships death spiral. "I can't either." she whispered. She placed the sphere back on the panel in front of her and oblivious to the warning bells and immediate danger she made her way across the heaving swaying floor to her mates side. He gently took her in his arms and pulled her close to him. They stared ahead through the view screen at the rapidly approaching planet surface. She trembled. He stroked her silver black hair and spoke softly, "Don't be afraid. It will all be over quickly." "But what of Anori?" she questioned. He turned his head to look at his wife, his silver eyes shimmered going darker as his thoughts ran rampant in his head. Images flashed through before his eyes... the past... the present.... the future.... He gave a sigh and spoke with a heavy heart. "Anori will be fine. She will survive and one day will take her birth right."   
Anori sat on her bed in the confines of her small cabin. She pulled her knees up towards her chest and wrapping her arms around them hugged them close to her body. She knew their situation was desperate, her father would have allowed her to stay on the bridge if it were otherwise. She stared ahead out of the small window into the atmosphere of the planet they were attempting to land on, her brow furrowed as she thought, her silver eyes lightening in color as she searched for the answers to the many questions that were in her head. She went to move to ease the cramping of her muscles when the ship suddenly lurched and she was thrown from the bed catching her head on the corner of the table. She groaned and tried to regain her feet but a sharp pain seared through her temple and mercifully blackness over took her and she slumped unconscious to the floor.   
The Mystic female turned again to look at the planet approaching them. "We love you Anori. Always remember that." she sent the message silently then turned to her husband and buried her face against his chest as the bridge of the ship began to turn yellow then orange and finally white as it began to disintegrate around them. As he held her in his arms so a pair of silver gossamer wings released themselves from the confines of his robes, flexed once then wrapped themselves around the pair completely enveloping the two and shielding them from the blast as the little ship made its final landing.   
Slowly Anori returned to consciousness. She was lying underneath her bed which was just as well as a large piece of wreckage was taking up most of the tiny cabins space. Gingerly she flexed her limbs. Her legs were still okay but her right wrist was too sore to move. She didn't think it was broken. She coughed, "ouch!" she wheezed. A couple of broken ribs no doubt. A warm wet trickling indicated a gash to the head. "Could have been worse." she thought to herself as she managed to squeeze her way out from under the bed and negotiate the obstacle course in front of her. At last she managed to make her way to what was left of the bridge. She stood staring at the once proud ships nerve center, now reduced to a heap of twisted, broken smoldering metal and wires. Sparks flew off a circuit board to the right, a small fire burned at the base of the main control panel. As she shuffled forward deeper into the ruins so she spotted the sphere and bent down to pick it up. It was shattered into three pieces, its crystal depths once proud and colorful now just a clouded empty void. A sob caught itself in her throat and she winced with the pain that lodged in her chest. A groan to her left pierced her brain and blindly she stumbled forward trying to locate the cause of the sound. She pulled and tugged at a large sheet of metal managing at last to drag it to one side. Her father lay huddled over her mother, his wings once proud and free broken & crushed to his body. His legs lay at an unnatural angle and blood flowed freely from several cuts and gashes that adorned his body. "Anori?' he coughed. "Yes father, it is I." she replied. "Don't try to talk, I will get you out of there." and Anori began to search for a way to extract her father from the wreckage. "No!" he managed to say. " B…b…but father I have to get you out to safety now, there isn't much time." said Anori her voice trembling. "Come here my child and listen carefully." he said. Anori crawled as close to her father as she could. "Here, take this and don't let anyone know you have got it. Guard it with your life." said the old male. And he passed Anori the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a silver staff, about two foot long and completely encrusted with jewels down the length. A top of the staff was a golden sun with a round shaped deep blue sapphire set in the center and alternate diamonds & ruby's set in the radiating tendrils. The jewels embedded in its length were emeralds & topaz's each giving off a glitter and gleam unique to itself. Anori gasped at its elegance & beauty. "Take it Anori... guard it well for it is the symbol of our race. It holds all our secrets and our power. In the wrong hands it could cause so much unnecessary heartache and pain." The old male coughed up blood and moving uncomfortably gazed upon his daughter one last time. "I....We... love you Anori, remember that always. You are the last of the royal blood line of the Mystic race of people. Go forth... be proud....... be happy...." The Mystic king's eyes turned a dark silver as he slumped forward over his wife's body. "NOOOOOOOO !!!!" screamed Anori but alas the kings eyes turned black and he gave one last sigh before joining his mate in eternal slumber. Anori flung herself over her fathers prone corpse, hugging herself to him. "Don't leave me......" she sobbed.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Gohan, Trunks & Goten were almost at the crash site when they heard an anguished cry of 'Noooooooooooo' that tore at their hearts. They all came to a sudden halt. "W…w…what was that?" asked Goten his eyes wide. "Sounds like someone is in trouble. Lets go!" said Gohan and the three once more continued their flight. The broken ship appeared below them, smoke billowing from the hull. Trunks hand went to his mouth "How could anyone survive that?" he asked incredulously. "Lets hope that whoever was piloting the craft is still alive." said Gohan and he flew down to the twisted carcass. The three began to quickly scan through the rubble, suddenly Gohan's head jerked. "Over there." he said. "A power level but its not very strong, quick you guys." said Gohan as he powered across and began to remove chunks of broken metal. At last they managed to clear a way into what remained of the ships bridge. A fire was taking hold just below the main control panel and Gohan could smell a form of gas in the air. They didn't have much time. "Hurry guys." he said. "Over here." called Trunks, "What is it?" said Goten. "A girl.... I think..." replied Trunks as he went to pick the form up. He rolled her over.... her silver eyes were staring into space. Trunks reached for a pulse & found a weak one. "She's alive but unconscious." he said. "Okay, lets get her out of here." said Gohan. Trunks lifted the girl and levitated back out of the hole they had made and flew to the safety of the mountain. "Go with him Goten, I will check for anymore survivors." said Gohan. He wanted his little brother out of the way before he examined the body of the alien in front of him. It wasn't a pretty sight and the last thing he needed right now was for Goten to see what a bloody mess of flesh & bone remained. He could do without the nightmares. Goten shivered and left the ship. Gohan looked at the body in front of him and sighed softly. "I wonder where you are from and what brings you to our planet in this way?" As he moved the male to lay him in a more suitable position he discovered the body of the female. A tear worked its way to the corner of his eye, such a senseless death. The female was untouched, not a mark graced her slim elegant body. "Why? Why?" thought Gohan. He was shaken from his thoughts by shouting from outside. He floated back outside to see what all the commotion was about. Trunks & Goten were calling him and gesturing wildly at the sky. He turned and saw a small unknown ship approaching. Quickly he flew off and joined the others on the cliff edge. "Who is it?" asked Trunks. Gohan shielded his eyes and scanned around. "Its not from this planet." he said. As the ship came in lower it became apparent that it was looking for something and that something happened to be the smoking hulk below. The ship landed and the ramp opened. Gohan took Goten & Trunks by the shoulders and pulled them back against the cliff face. "Lets find somewhere to hide" he whispered. 

__

Chapter 3 is coming right up. Hope you've liked this story so far as much as we've liked writing it. As always, please review.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Authors : Wild-Melody and Debs-Dragon

Disclaimer : The usual, we don't own them, we just borrow them from time to time to play with.

A/N : Nothing really to be said for this one…just read and let us know what you think. Thanks!

Eternal Journey

Chapter 3

By Wild-Melody

The alien ship landed not far from the smoking hulk that was what was left of the other unknown ship. Gohan watched with nagging suspicion as a boarding ramp was lowered from the alien spacecraft and three beings like he had never seen stepped out from the interior of the ship. Their faces were long, it looked like they'd been twisted every which way that was possible and then some. Their bodies seemed far to small to accommodate such large heads. 

Gohan stepped out from the protective shielding of the cliff face, trying to get a better look at the strange creatures. "What in the hell are they?" he asked softly. They actually looked like their skin was made of scales and he could just discern what looked like a reptilian tale snaking out from behind the lead alien. He heard guttural sounds, their language perhaps, he wasn't sure. It just sounded like grunts and snarls from this distance. "I need to get closer," He said quietly then turned to look at Goten and Trunks. Trunks still carried the unconscious girl in his arms.

Gohan examined her silently. Her hair was long and matted, blood and debris from the wreckage littered her strangely colored hair, a mixture of black and moonlit silver. _What color will her eyes be? _Gohan wondered. He had a strange feeling that they too would be exotic just like her hair was. Goten must've noticed the vacant look on his brother's face because he too turned to look at the strange young girl. Trunks looked at the two of them curiously. "What?" the young Half Saiyan Prince cried, fearing he had something on his face.

He quickly plopped the girl into Goten's arms and began wiping at his face. "Do I have something on my face or something?" he asked once he was done scrubbing his face off with his hands.

"Huh?" Goten asked, now looking down at the young girl nestled in his arms. "Where do you suppose she's from?"

"Not from anywhere near here," Gohan answered as his gaze returned to the two ships down below. The three alien figures were just returning to their ship, having apparently found nothing of interest below to keep them on this planet any longer. The boarding ramp withdrew back into the ship and it rose gradually back into the air. With a sudden whoosh it propelled itself into the atmosphere and within mere seconds was gone from sight.

"I wonder what that was all about." Gohan said as he lazily levitated himself up into the air. "We'd better get back home, she looks like she could use some medical attention." Gohan said nodding his head towards the young girl that Goten now carried.

*********************************************************

They had decided to go to Trunks house, Bulma would have the stuff necessary to look after the girl, besides Chi Chi had left to go to the store. Bulma was home, Chi Chi wasn't, and the logical choice was to go to where someone was at home. Bulma greeted them at the door before they'd even landed in the front yard. "Where have you been?!" she fairly screamed before she even had the front door opened. What eve else she might've been ready to say got stuck in her throat as soon as she laid eyes on the little girl. "Who is she?" came out instead.

"We don't know." Gohan answered, stepping past her to go into the house. "She was on the wreckage that was left of that ship I told you about." He moved closer to her, so that only she would be able to hear what he was going to say next. "The ship looked a lot better than…I guess they were her parents, but the ship looked a hell of a lot better then they did." he whispered quietly.

Goten and Trunks stared at them, looking at them suspiciously. "Not nice to whisper," Goten mock scolded at his older brother, even shaking his finger at him. "You know mom tells you not to do that. If you have something to say, say it so that everyone can hear it or don't talk at all."

"Actually little brother, you got that wrong. Mom says that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Nice try." Gohan corrected and started laughing at the agitated look Goten adopted at that moment.

"Yeah, if you believe that fine!" Goten huffed. "I still liked my version better!"

"Can't a man get any peace around this place?" Vegeta bellowed as he came down the steps from his and Bulma's room upstairs. "Go away, the whole lot of you!" With that said he turned around and stalked out to the Gravity Machine.

"Good riddens!" Bulma exclaimed as she watched him walk out the door, he didn't even turn around or glare at her. "Good for nothing, arrogant…" she trailed off and looked at the deeply interested faces that were now staring at her. "Ahem, yes…well, what do we have here anyhow?" she said as she walked up to Goten and the strange girl.

"She was on the ship!" Trunks blurted out before Gohan could resume this story. "We found her then this big ugly ship came and landed so we went and hid from it. It didn't find us and soon left when it didn't find any body alive on the destroyed ship. So then we brought her here. Can I keep her Mom, huh can I?" Trunks asked, eyeing the girl up like a child would a brand new puppy.

"Trunks, you can't keep another person as a pet." Bulma said, looking down at her son. 

"But why?" Trunks asked, looking thoroughly confused. "Dad keeps you as a pet, why can't I keep her as a pet?"

"Your father does NOT keep me as a pet!" Bulma screamed. "I am his wife!" Her face turned a deep cherry red the veins on her neck standing out. Her eyes looked like they were going to bulge right out of her head.

"Oh, ok." Trunks said. "So, can I have a dog then?"

"We'll talk it over later." She turned her attention to Gohan, once in a while stealing a peak at the girl that Goten had laid down on the couch in the living room. "Where is she going to stay?"

"Actually I was really hoping you'd look after her." Gohan said smiling sheepishly. "We don't really have room at our place for her, and I figured you'd have it, plus you'd be able to keep an eye on her condition…" he trailed off as he realized she wasn't even listening to him anymore. "Um, Bulma?" he gently tapped her on the shoulder. She turned far away eyes toward him and dumbly nodded her head. "If that's alright, I'm gonna get going. Videl is suppose to be calling me later, we're suppose to be going out tonight and I have some stuff I have to finish before then." he paused, not quite certain if she had heard him or not.

She absently nodded her head and he turned to look at Goten who was off in the corner with Trunks, the two of them kept glancing towards him and laughing every once in awhile. _Ok, what are you two up too? _He wondered silently, shrugging his shoulders he turned and walked out the door.

*******************************************

Goten and Trunks watched as Gohan walked out the door, Trunks returned his attention to the object that Goten held concealed in his hand. It was a small black box with what looked like a glossy picture of a diamond etched into the lid of the box. "What is it?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, just some flashy ring I found in Gohan's room. I think he was going to give it to Videl on their date tonight." Goten answered…room fades to black and suspense music plays…

__

Not a very nice place to let this chapter end at, is it? Good thing that chapter 3 is already completed, huh? Hope you enjoy as always, and please review! Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors : Debs-Dragon and Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : We don't own them, we only borrow the characters once in a while to play with but we always return them unharmed…ok, well most of the time anyways.

A/N : I'll let you know if I come up with anything…honest.  
  
Eternal Journey   
  
Chapter 4.  
  
By Debs-dragon.  
  
  
Trunks looked at the box that Goten had with renewed interest. "What for?" he asked. "How the heck should I know?" retorted Goten, "I happened to see him put it in his bedside draw and when I asked him what it was he wouldn't tell me." "So how come you have it now then?" said Trunks. "Well I waited till he was busy and went to take a look at what he was hiding, then just as I got it out of the drawer he came back to the room. So I slipped it in my pocket." Trunk's eyes opened wide with this new revelation, "Wow" was all he managed to say.  
  
Gohan came back into the room and spotting Goten called his little brother to hurry up as they needed to get back home. "Call you later Bulma & see how she's doing?" said Gohan nodding his head towards the still unconscious form on the couch. "Yes, okay." replied Bulma rather absently.  
  
"Come on Goten, we better get home or mom with be having kittens worrying about us." said Gohan. Trunks giggled, "If she does, can I have one instead of a puppy?" Goten looked at his partner in crime and laughed out loud, "Sure you can, but I get first pick." Gohan rolled his eyes and catching Goten by the scruff of his neck made his way out of the golden dome of the Capsule Corp house. "See ya later." he shouted and levitated into the air before letting his brother go. "Race you!" yelled Goten and before Gohan could gather his wits Goten was streaking across the sky towards home.  
  
Gohan followed at a more leisurely pace, a thousand questions were burning through his brain, none of which could be answered until the young alien girl awoke from her place of dreams. Then his mind switched tack and he thought about Videl. Boy did he have some things to talk to her about tonight. He had been planning this evening for some time now and wanted everything to be just perfect. He glanced at his watch and jolted to see how much time had passed, he was due to pick Videl up in 3 hours and he still had his chores to finish and get ready. He groaned. The mess... what about the mess? He dimly remembered that they still had the blue ink & feathers to clean up. In their haste to get to the crashed ship they had completely forgotten about the joke and resulting mess from it. Gohan shuddered at the thought of Chi chi's reaction and nearly turned around to fly back to Bulma's on the off chance that she could hide him until his mothers urge for blood had passed.  
  
Then a chuckle passed his lips. Goten should be home by now and with any luck born the brunt of their mothers anger, which meant he shouldn't cop as much as originally thought. This cheered him up a little and along with the warm thoughts of Videl and his impending evening he increased his speed to get home quicker.  
  
He could hear the shrill voice of his mother long before he reached their home and knew that Goten was copping an earbashing and a half. Still he deserved it sometimes, Gohan reminded himself and thought back over times too numerous to count when his younger sibling had pulled various stunts. As he landed and made his way inside so a sheepish looking Goten passed by carrying a bucket and cloth. Gohan raised an eyebrow, Goten nodded towards the kitchen and then disappeared to clean up the mess from earlier. Gohan took a deep breath then faced his mother.  
  
After the torrent slowed to a trickle and finished with the customary "I thought that at your age you could be responsible enough to watch over 2 youngsters" bit, Gohan sighed and went to finish his chores. As he passed Goten who had nearly got the walls clean he couldn't help but smile. His little brother might be a bundle of mischief and a pain in the ass at times but underneath beat a heart of gold and Gohan loved his brother deeply. This was however all to change in a matter of minutes.  
  
Gohan finished his chores in record time and went for his shower. Goten having cleaned up as best he could was reclining on his bed reading a comic when there came the most un-nerving noise from Gohan's room. Goten sat bolt upright on his bed and trembled. The ring! He had forgotten all about the ring! "Goten???" came the slow call. "Eeeep" thought Goten as he rummaged around in his pockets but coming up empty handed, "I'm dead". He contemplated just how much time he had left on this earth before Gohan ripped him apart when his brother appeared in the doorway. Gohan's eyes betrayed the anger that was building inside, Goten scooted back up the bed till he was pushed against the wall. Gohan's voice was low as he spoke, "You wouldn't by chance happen to know where the box that I put in my drawer went to would you?" "I swear I was going to put it back, I only meant to have a quick look but then the ship, and you, and the feathers and....." Goten trailed off miserably realizing he was babbling.   
  
Gohan looked at his brother and swallowed. "So where is it?" he asked. "Ummm... That's just it. I don't know." whispered Goten. "_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!!_"yelled Gohan. "It took me ages to save up enough money to buy that ring." Goten hung his head. Boy was he having a bad day. "I'm s…s...sorry Gohan" he managed to say at last and a big fat tear slid down his cheek. Gohan felt bad seeing his younger brother cry but he was still mad at him for touching property that didn't belong to him. Chi chi hearing the raised voices came to investigate. Once explanations had been given she was also angry at Goten for taking his brothers things without permission.  
  
"This isn't going to find the ring." said Chi Chi. "I suggest we calm down and think. Now Goten when was the last time you recall having the ring in your pocket?" "Ummm. I showed it to Trunks then put it back before we flew home." said Goten, his face screwed up with concentration. "Oh great!" muttered Gohan. "At the speed he was going it could be anywhere between here & Bulma's!" Chi Chi put a calming hand on her eldest's arm. "I remember feeling it in my pocket when I was carrying the bucket 'cause the bucket pushed against it and it hurt my leg." offered Goten. "Then what did you do? Where did you go?" asked Gohan impatiently, time was ticking by. "Ummm, I don't remember feeling it when I put my hanky back after blowing my nose." he said, his eyes hopeful. "Where did you blow your nose?" asked Gohan.  
"In the hanky" silly giggled Goten. Gohan frowned, "Sorry." said Goten realizing that his brother wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Ummm, I was out in the garden 'cause I had just emptied the bucket...." Goten trailed off as Gohan jumped up and ran outside.  
  
The three searched in vain for almost an hour before a shout of triumph came from Chi Chi. "I've found it!" she called banishing a small black box high. "Thanks mom" said Gohan as he took the box and opened it to make sure that its precious contents were still there. Chi Chi smiled at her son then gasped as she saw the elegant yet simple beauty of the ring nestled inside its cocoon.  
  
"I had better go, I'm late as it is." he said and giving Chi Chi a quick peck on the cheek turned to fly off when a tug to his trousers stopped him. He looked down into the sad coal black depths of a little boys eyes. "I am sorry Gohan. I really didn't mean to take the ring..." he mumbled miserably. Gohan squatted down on his haunches and looked at his little brother. "Hey, Its okay tiger. Just make sure you don't do anything silly like this again will you? Next time we may not be so lucky." Gohan reached up and wiped the tears from his brothers eyes and Goten enveloped him in a bear hug. "Okay... okay..." laughed Gohan, "I really have to go" and he gently pulled Goten from around his neck before taking to the sky patting his coat pocket, feeling the ring nestled safely there.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Bulma picked up the basin and towel that was now tinged with red and left the room. She had cleaned up the young girl as best she could. Fortunately there wasn't too much damage. A couple of cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, concussion no doubt from the blow to the head and several cuts & scrapes. It would take time but the body would heal. The spirit?.... well that was an entirely different story. Bulma sighed. The girl seemed to be around the same age as Trunks & Goten, maybe a year or two younger. Her body was similar in structure that she could tell to humans and saiya-jins. But the hair. The hair was the most unusual thing she had ever seen. Exotic was an understatement. Its silver black strands were so soft & silky to the touch. It was strong yet vulnerable coming to the mid back of its owners frame. As it moved under the light so it seemed to shimmer, reminding Bulma of the moonlight upon a pond.   
  
Another unusual thing Bulma noticed was the girls shoulder blades. They seemed to be slightly bigger and bulged out a bit more than seemed necessary. Oh well, the questions she had would have to wait until the girl came around. The best thing for her now was to rest. Bulma closed the door and turning around walked right into Vegeta. Vegeta caught the bowl before it hit the floor. "Oh Kami, Vegeta!" hissed Bulma. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Vegeta ignored Bulma's mouth, instead opting for a question himself. "How is the alien?" he asked. Bulma, taken aback slightly by Vegeta's question, took a moment to reply. "Well she's resting comfortably. Still unconscious, but none of the injuries are life threatening." "Good." said Vegeta then thrusting the bowl at Bulma he proceeded to stalk off. "I want my dinner as soon as I have my shower." he called over his shoulder. Bulma stood fuming for a moment. "Why yes oh mighty prince." she called after him the words tinged with sarcasm and then she began to wonder why he was interested in the aliens state of health.  
*****************************************************  
  
Gohan fiddled nervously with his tie. They had enjoyed a lovely dinner and were now into their deserts and so far all he had managed to do was make small talk. Videl seemed pre occupied as well which made him even more uncomfortable. He had apologized for being late for their date and once he had explained about the space ship & the young girl Videl had forgiven him. She seemed quite interested in what had happened and made Gohan promise to take her out to the crash site as well as to Bulma's to visit the alien.  
  
Finally as Videl put down her spoon Gohan cleared his throat. "Its now or never." he said to himself. He ran his finger around the collar of his shirt and licked his dry lips. "Err.... Videl?" he asked quietly. She turned and looked at him expectantly. "I umm... That is..... I want to...... Oh I ..... Do you think............." Gohan stumbled along trying to fine the words. Videl put her hand over his and gazed into his obsidian depths. He returned the gentle gaze putting in as much of the love that he felt as he could. " Videl...... Would you marry me?"........  


__

Oh, again, aren't you so glad that chapter 5 is also already completed? Review if you like, heck even review if you don't like! We'd like to know if there is someplace that we can improve this little story of ours or not. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors : Wild-Melody and Debs-Dragon

Disclaimer : We don't own anything other than the plot, the various but familiar characters aren't ours either, except for the ones mentioned that you have absolutely no idea who they might be…they are ours and we reserve the right to blast you into oblivion if you use them without first asking both of us and both of us agreeing you may use them….If Debs-Dragon don't hunt you down first, be aware I'll find you where ever you may hide, you've been fairly warned. In other words, if you wanna use one or more of our characters, ask, we're nice people, we just might let you use them!

****

Eternal Journey

Chapter 5

By Isabel (Wild-Melody)…Enjoy!

Videl stared at Gohan, _I'd actually wondered how long it would take him to get up the nerve…took him damn long enough! _She mused and smiled coyly at him, _Hmmm….maybe I should make him sweat since he made me wait so long for this proposal…_She glanced nervously up at the clock then back down at the uncomfortable youth seated across the table from her. "Um…Gohan," she paused and smiled inwardly. "Are you sure…well, you're really ready for this? I mean, it is a big step and all. We'll have to get our own place…I'm just not really sure if I'm ready to make this kind of commitment yet."

She saw his eyes open marginally with fear, _He's afraid I'm going to say no! _She mused. "There's so much to take into consideration here, my dad for one thing. Are you sure you really wanna deal with him? And what about your parents? Are you really sure your mom's gonna be ok with this?"

Gohan's mouth almost dropped with surprise but he caught the reaction in time, "I-I…Videl…what, what a-are you saying?" he finally managed and frantically looked around the small restaurant, as if looking for a way to escape the situation he found himself in. A situation he suddenly realized he really didn't want to be in, one he wasn't certain he could deal with. _Sure, _he thought ironically, _I can deal with a bio-engineered android from the future who nearly destroyed the entire planet, but I can't deal with rejection from one simple…beautiful…breathtaking beautiful woman…I'm hopeless…_

Videl smiled then and Gohan felt his breath catch in his throat. "I guess Gohan, what I'm trying to say is even though I love you very much," Gohan squeezed his eyes shut and willed the words to escape from his hearing. He just couldn't deal with the rejection, not from her. "Gohan? Gohan, are you even listening to me?" she queried and brought the young man back to the situation at hand. He looked hopelessly up at her, his eyes clashing with her own. Silently he nodded his head. "Good, but this isn't what I thought your reaction would be to my accepting your proposal."

Had he heard her right? Did she say accept? "Videl?" he questioned, disbelieving what he had heard. He needed her to say it again in order for him to believe what his ears had told him.

"Yes Gohan, I'll marry you!" she said happily and watched a he literally bounded across the table and caught her up in a huge hug, nearly smothering her. 

"Oh Videl, you won't regret this! I promise you love that you will never ever regret this!" he exclaimed, his mouth buried in her dark hair.

"You'll regret it if you don't put me down! I can't breath!" she wheezed but smiled up at him.

He immediately put her on her feet and gazed lovingly down at her. "You have made me the happiest man on Earth!" he exclaimed. She smiled once more up at him, stood up on her tiptoes and gently placed a fleeting kiss against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her once more, more loosely this time and kissed the top of her head, inhaling deeply the lilac scent that permeated her hair.

"We should go and tell my dad…" she left off as the thought of telling her father the good news finally took hold. It would be an interesting visit. "Your family should know too, after we tell dad we'll have to stop off at your place…I wonder how your mom will take the news…" her first encounter with Chi Chi played briefly across her mind and smile tugged at her lips once more. "She didn't like me to much in the beginning…"

"She loves you now." Gohan said as matter of factly. "That's all that matters…it's your dad I'm worried about."

"Oh bah!" Videl said and lightly smacked Gohan on his upper arm. Gohan pretended to flinch which only made Videl's smile widen. "Dad's a push-over…" she paused at the 'yeah right' look Gohan threw her way. "Well, he is when it comes to me. All he'll be worried about is my happiness…you just wait and see!"

********************************************

"WHAT?!" Hercule yelled, the smoke fairly well rolling from his ears. "YOU'RE WHAT?!" The big man didn't allow his daughter to get a word in edge wise before he was once more yelling at the top of his lungs. "HAVE I EVEN MET THIS GOHAN GUY YET?" his voice lowered a few decimals as he continued talking… "Why does that name seem familiar….Gohan, oh no…not that guy? Videl? You can't be serious!"

"Gohan?" Videl called out, she had decided it would be best if Gohan waited in the Foyer until she broke the news to her father…one could never tell with Hercule which way his mood was going to sway. This day it was not swaying in Gohan's general good direction…Hercule looked like he was ready to kill the young man who had dared ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. "Gohan, would you please come in here?" She called and Gohan peeked his head around the corner.

"Hello Mr. Satan sir." Gohan said politely. He wasn't scared of the behemoth, not at all. He could wipe the floor with the huge man if he'd wanted too, but he knew enough to keep his distance at the moment.

"You're the pansy that wants to marry my daughter? You?" the big man started to laugh and couldn't stop. Finally as the tears of mirth quit rolling down his cheeks he turned his cold eyes back toward the youth. "And exactly what have you to offer my daughter? My only daughter?"

"I love her sir, shouldn't that be enough?" Gohan couldn't very likely tell this crazy man the truth…the truth he really wouldn't want to hear or even recognize.

"Love? Ha! Love don't make the world go 'round boy! I don't know what fairy tale you've stepped out of but you really should go back to it. You haven't got a damn thing to offer my daughter and you sure as hell aren't going to marry her!" Hercule was under the assumption that whatever he said would go, Gohan had other ideas though.

"We'd wanted your blessing sir, but we don't need your permission. Videl and I will be married with or without your consent. The choice is up to you…but we will be married one way or another."

The burly man fumed in outrage, no one had ever dared talk back to him this way! "How dare you!" Hercule shouted and actually tried to lunge at the younger man. Gohan easily side stepped and Hercule went careening into a nearby wall…his head went right through it and as Gohan walked around to the other side he smiled down at his soon to be father in law.

"Sir, the choice is up to you. You can bless our marriage or not, it doesn't really matter. We will get married with or without your consent." Gohan took Videl's hand and led her out of her father's home. "I think that went rather well, don't you?" he said as he and Videl took to the air, their next stop would be Chi Chi's.

************************************************

"How was dinner?" Chi Chi asked as soon as she spotted the two. They didn't say anything of the engagement quite yet. Chi Chi knew her eldest son was going to pop the question but she wasn't quite sure if he'd had the courage or not to actually ask Videl yet.

"It was ok," Videl said and walked into the house right past Chi Chi. The older woman's eyes widened a bit and she turned her frantic gaze toward her son.

"Well?" she asked excitedly. "Well, did you ask her? Did you?" she was just like a small child trying to learn a very interesting and very secret secret. "Come on Gohan! Tell me, did you finally ask her?"

Gohan shook his head and met his mother's gaze. He released a sigh and turned his attention back toward the door that Videl had just walked through moments before. "You'll have to ask her mom if I did or didn't." He smiled at the slightly angry look that quickly crossed his mother's features.

"I have to ask her?" Chi Chi squeaked. "Why should I have to ask her?"

"If you want to know, then you had better ask her."

Chi Chi huffed and stormed back into the house. "Videl?" she yelled into the silent house. "Videl, where are you?"

"In here," came a muted reply from the living room. The room was dark, the curtains drawned. No light made it into the shadowed room. Not even the TV was turned on. 

"What are you doing in here?" Chi Chi asked as she stepped into the dim room. "And why is it so dark? Don't you want some of the lights turned on so you don't hurt yourself or something?"

"No, I'm fine." came the reply.

"Um, Videl?" Chi Chi began as she stepped further in the room.

"Yes?"

"Um, well…how was dinner…what I mean is…um, did Gohan…did he…did he, well…" the older woman was all tongue tied and wasn't quite sure how to go around asking such a personal question but she needed, no wanted to know the answer so badly she could almost taste it.

"Yes?" Videl asked and pretending not to know where this line of questioning was leading too.

"Did he ask you anything?"

"Yeah, he did." Videl answered evasively.

"He did?! What?" Chi Chi was just starting to think she was going to get somewhere.

"He asked me what I wanted to eat." Videl answered and could barely contain her laughter.

"That's it?" Chi Chi asked, exasperated.

"Oh, no he also asked me," Chi Chi leaned in closer to the younger woman, silently nodding her head in encouragement, "what I wanted to drink."

"What?!" Chi Chi tried to contain her disappointment and failed miserably. "He didn't ask you anything else? Anything really important?"

"Oh, yeah actually he did." she said as if she had forgotten about it the whole time. "He asked me out to dinner next weekend. I accepted of coarse. I absolutely love your son!"

"Oh…that's all? Nothing else? No earth-shattering news?"

"Oh, yeah…thanks I almost forgot. He did ask me to marry him. Can you imagine that?" Videl said and smiled mischievously at her soon to be mother in law.

"And, what did you say?"

__

Oh…oh man, I do think there is a chapter 6 around here somewhere. Just let me look around and see if I can find it or not…I'm still looking, if you see a link for it then I must've found it. If not I guess you're going to have to wait till Debs-Dragon is kind enough to send it back to me. Enjoy and review please, thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors : Debs-Dragon and Isabel (Wild-Melody)

Disclaimer: We don't own the DBZ crew, we just borrow them from time to time to play with. We do however own Anori and all the other unfamiliar characters that you are likely to run into while playing in our universe. Please don't take them without asking first. We are nice people, ask, we just may let you play too!  
  
The authors here really enjoy getting feedback on our fics. The only payment we receive is the e mails that some of you kindly send to let us know you are reading & enjoying what we write. To those of you that have already e mailed us we thank you for your comments. To those who haven't please let us know what you think. And the reviews are plenty nice too…if there are any.  
  
Eternal Journey  
  
Chapter 6  
By Debs-dragon.  
Enjoy.......  
  
"And what did you say?" questioned Chi Chi as she desperately tried to keep her excitement in check.  
  
Videl decided to stop tormenting the other woman. "Well, I am really fond of Gohan. We do have a lot of fun together and we get along really well ."  
  
"Ummm… Yes I know all that... " said Chi Chi as she did her best not to hop from one foot to the other.  
  
"So I have decided to accept his proposal."  
  
Chi Chi stood stunned for a moment as her ears took in and accepted what she had just been told. Then a big grin split her face and she leaned forward to embrace the other girl in a big hug. Finally letting go she said "Welcome to the family Videl. I have always wanted a daughter and now I shall have one. May you and Gohan be happy for all eternity."  
  
"Thanks so much Chi Chi. I'm really looking forward to becoming a part of your family." said a blushing Videl.  
  
"Oh my. So much planning and organizing to do. Have you set a date? Have you thought of your dress? What flowers you are going to have...." Chi Chi began to ramble on as Videl stared helplessly at Gohan who had stuck his head around the door frame to see how things were progressing.  
  
Seeing Videl caught in his mothers barrage of questions he decided now was the best time to intervene. "Mom." he said quietly, placing a hand on his mothers arm.   
  
Chi Chi stopped in mid flow and looked at her eldest son. "Yes Gohan?"  
  
"Videl and I haven't got around to discussing any plans for the wedding yet. We just want to get used to the idea first." he said gently.  
  
Chi Chi put her hand over her mouth. "Oh Videl. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to start carrying on like that. What ever must you be thinking of me......"   
  
Videl walked over to her future mother in law and gave her a hug. "Hey I think its great that you care enough about me to want to make all these plans, but I think Gohan and I need a little time to adjust first. But don't worry, once we begin to plan the wedding out you will be the first one we consult."  
  
Chi Chi smiled and returned the hug. "Thank you Videl." she said.  
  
Gohan smiled at the two women, The two most important things in his life, one was his mother and the other was to soon be his wife. How lucky could a man get?  
  
Goten came bounding in the room dressed in his Action man pajamas and making a great pretence of rubbing his eyes. "Uh.. What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Chi Chi frowned. "You are supposed to be in bed young man." she said unable to stop the hint of amusement from creeping into her voice.  
  
"How can a man sleep around here with all this racket?" said Goten   
  
"Man?" queried Gohan quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Goten chose to ignore his older sibling opting instead to show off a big pretend yawn. "So what's all the excitement about?"  
  
"Oh nothing much Goten. I just asked Videl to marry me and she has agreed." said Gohan rather nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh is that all. Yeeesh.... girls.... I thought something good was happening like dad coming home or something along those lines... not something silly like getting married..." said Goten scratching the back of his head.  
  
The sarcasm was wasted however as Gohan suddenly thought of his dad. "Hey yes. We had better get a hold of dad and let him know the great news." And with that Gohan disappeared to make a phone call to Kame house where his dad was spending a few days catching up with Master Roshi, Krillin and Juuhachigou.  
  
Videl smiled happily at the small gathering, feeling once more how proud and lucky she was to be able to become a part of such a loving and unique family.  
  
The reverie however was swiftly broken by Chi chi's voice.  
  
"Goten. Off to bed this instant young man."  
  
"Aww, but mom, I want to hear some more."  
  
"There will be plenty of time for that later now off to bed."  
  
"Uhh oh all right..." and Goten turned, giving Videl a smile and a wave he went back out the room. Passing Gohan in the hallway he gave his brother a high five. "Way to go big bro..."  
  
"GOTEN !!"  
  
"Yeah... yeah.. mom I'm going." and Goten took the steps two at a time in the haste to get back to his room before his mother came to take out her wrath on him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
At the golden dome of the Capsule Corp house Anori was finally beginning to wake from her sleep. Her dreams had been haunted by familiar faces. Faces that spiraled past her... talking... pleading... begging her to help them but as she reached out so they faded away. Frustrated she moaned in her sleep. Up ahead there was a small light. She felt drawn towards this light that twinkled and danced just out of reach. She tried to swim through the fog towards it, only the fog was more like glue trying to suck her back down into its depths. If only she could get to that tantalizing light then everything would be okay but the glue was strong and wasn't ready to give up its prey so easily. Anori could hear voices, voices she didn't recognize but they carried soft gentle undertones and Anori felt them to be friendly.  
  
She was content to float in the glue for a while. Re-gathering her strength ready to make another assault and try to break free. She had to get to those voices... somehow she had to get to them....  
  
Once more Bulma sat and watched as the young girls face flickered and twitched with the unseen emotions that played over it. The signs of some type of inner battle being staged. A moan passed by those pale lips and the hair shimmered in silken silver waves as the head shook from side to side. Then the body lay still and the eyes slid open.  
  
Her vision was a little blurry to begin with but began to clear rapidly as Anori blinked several times. Casting her gaze around she took in her surroundings. She was lying on a soft surface and covered with some sort of fabric. She wasn't hot nor cold, just pleasantly warm. The gaze passed over the walls and ceiling. Some kind of room she assessed, not a cell at least. She sighed. "Well at least I'm not a prisoner." she thought silently. Then she continued to scan the room. Her eyes suddenly stopped as she saw the being before her. She drew in a gasp and automatically drew back.  
  
Bulma smiled at the young alien, trying to reassure with the smile. "Hey there." she said softly, "Finally decide to wake up I see." Bulma reached forward to brush a few strands of wayward hair off the girls face but Anori flinched and pulled back.  
  
Bulma stopped. "I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to be your friend." she said. "Look I don't know if you can understand me or not but you were in a crash. Your space craft crashed here on our planet. My son and his friends found you and brought you here to me so I could help you with your injuries." Bulma didn't think now was the time to bring up the fact that the space ship had obviously been pursued and that the girls companions had been killed. That could wait till later. But still if the girl asked or could remember then she would have no choice but to give her the information.  
  
Anori relaxed a little and allowed the person to brush away the rogue strands.  
  
"Good... good...." soothed Bulma. "You were hurt so I have tried to fix you as best as I can but until I know who and what you are and where you come from there isn't a great deal more I can do for you. My names Bulma by the way." Bulma continued to speak calmingly to the girl, giving her what little information she had on the crash and the girls subsequent arrival at the dome.  
  
Anori lay back and took it all in. She could remember certain bits and pieces and then there were other bits that she was aware of but at this stage that information was locked behind the doors of her mind and would not open just yet. The being continued to speak and Anori absorbed the information like a sponge. Then turning she fixed her gaze on Bulma's face. "Anori."   
  
Bulma stopped speaking as she found herself gazing into two pools of liquid moonlight. The lips moved ever so slightly.   
  
"Anori"   
  
Bulma stared. "Anori? Is that your name?" The word was barely a whisper.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well I am very pleased to meet you Anori."  
  
"Thank you...Thank you for all you have done for me." whispered Anori.  
  
"Your most welcome my child." responded Bulma.  
  
"Where am I again?" asked Anori.  
  
"You are on the planet known as earth. We are a race of people known as humans. Although there are a few other *aliens* amongst us but that's another story and don't you worry about them they are quite friendly. Actually one of them is my husband or mate I suppose you could say but he is definitely someone you don't need to meet until you are feeling a bit better." Bulma patted the girls hand lightly. "And now Anori how about you tell me a little about yourself? That is if you can remember much."  
  
Anori closed her eyes. For some reason she felt bereft. Why? "Was there anyone else on the ship with me?" she asked and keeping her eyes closed she waited for an answer.  
  
Bulma swallowed. This was a question she had been dreading but refused to lie to the girl. Where as she would have liked to have waited till the girl was feeling a bit stronger she had asked and Bulma felt compelled to tell her.  
  
"Yes there were two others on the ship with you." said Bulma quietly.  
  
"They did not survive?"  
  
The question was answered in itself and again Bulma choked back her own emotion. "No they did not survive the crash."  
  
A tear escaped the corner of the eyelid and tracked down the high cheek bone to fall off and be absorbed by the pillow.  
  
"Anori.... I am so sorry." said Bulma. "I wish there was something I could do or say to make the pain easier for you." Bulma caressed the girls cheek.  
  
Anori opened her eyes and staring through the pooling liquid asked "Where are they ?"  
  
"Gohan buried them out at the crash site I believe. They were your parents?"  
  
Anori nodded, silently biting her lower lip in an attempt to keep herself under control.  
  
"I wish I could tell you more Anori but I really don't know much. Trunks, Gohan and Goten were the ones who found you . They will be around later on and then I'm sure they will try to answer all the questions you are bound to have."  
  
Anori turned her head away from Bulma and sighed. "I am from the planet Mystica. I am a Mystic. All I can remember is being in our space ship. Our planet..... we had to get away.... not sure why....."  
  
Suddenly Anori's body trembled and began to shake. "Oh no... oh my god no.......... FATHER !!! MOTHER !!!!" Anori screamed and tried to lunge from the bed.  
  
Bulma however was quicker and put both arms around the young Mystics slender frame pulling the girl into her embrace.  
  
Anori screamed in anguish and clinging tightly to Bulma sobbed.  
  
All Bulma could do was hold the child and stroke that waterfall of black & silver hair as she emptied the well of tears onto Bulma's shoulder. Gently Bulma rocked the child sensing that she had evidently remembered something that was pretty catastrophic to cause this sort of reaction. She waited patiently for Anori's well to run dry before probing the recesses of the Mystics mind.  
  
~ To be continued ~

__

Well, that's all there is right now. Hope you enjoyed your little venture into our universe. Check back real soon, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, just as soon as I'm able to work on it inbetween all of my other stories and chapters and such…well, please review or even drop us a line if you'd like. Debs-Dragon would really appreciate anything you have to say, actually we both would. Thanks!

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**__**

DRAGONBALLZ :

ETERNAL JOURNEY

Chapter 7

By Isabel

Bulma glanced down at Anori, the tears had subsided a little and weren't flowing as heavily as they had been moments before. "Do you want to talk about it Anori?" she asked. She continued to run her hand consolingly down over the young girl's hair, brushing a few stray strands behind her ears. "It might help you if you do." she added quietly.

At first Anori shook her head no and bit her lower lip, as if she were debating on whether or not to tell this strange woman any of her secrets. She cast her eyes down toward her hands clasped together on her lap. "I-I really don't want to think about it right now." she said quietly, so quietly that Bulma had to lean forward slightly to hear her.

"Alright, but if you do decide you want to talk about it, you know where to find me." Bulma said as she put the young alien back on the bed and got up, preparing to leave the room.

"Wait!" Anori said as she suddenly snatched a fistful of Bulma's shirt. "Please, don't leave me alone!" The young girl cried out in panic.

"It's all right," Bulma said as she took her seat on the bed once more. "I'll stay here if you want me to." She cradled the young alien's head near to her chest once more and began to stroke her hair again. She softly began to hum and rested her head gently against Anori's.

"I remember…I," she stopped talking when she felt Bulma's hand stop it's soothing caresses of her hair. Bulma continued when she heard the girl's stuttering and felt her small body stiffen. She continued to hum. "My parents were on the ship with me…" Large silver eyes looked up at Bulma, as if pleading for information on what had happened. "They sent me to my room…the ship began to shudder." she closed her eyes as the tears began to flow freely once more. "We were attacked…they shot us out of space and we crashed here…" her voice trailed off in between the sobs that wracked her body.

"Oh great Gods, they killed my parents." Anori cried as she clung to Bulma, the sobs wracking her body even more as she continued to cry again. "Those bastards killed my parents!"

"Who?" Bulma asked, hoping to gain more information on what had happened above the planet.

"The Santorians." Anori answered.

Bulma made a mental note to ask Vegeta if he'd ever heard of such a race. "It's alright." She crooned. "You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you now. You're safe." she repeated as she attempted to console the distraught young girl.

"I'll never be safe!" Anori cried. "They'll come back once they find out I'm still alive." She buried her head against Bulma's chest and allowed the sobs to take over her body as she once more grieved for her parents.

**********************

Gohan looked first at his mother than over at Videl. He really was not enjoying this, not at all. He groaned for what was probably the fiftieth time that day. His mother glared at him. "What?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I could ask you the same thing," she countered.

"Huh?"

"Gohan, we really need to start planning for this wedding." Chi Chi said as she then directed her gaze to Videl, who meekly looked away.

They'd been at this for the past two hours and all concerned were becoming quite irritable. Gohan shifted in his seat and looked down at the wedding booklets and other various wedding thingies that were in front of him. Videl did the same thing, but she threw a booklet over at him, which then proceeded to land on his lap. "What was that for?" he asked as he picked the booklet up and looked at it.

"I felt like it," she answered.

"Oh." he said as he flung it back at her.

"What was that for?" she asked, repeating his own question back at him.

"'Cause I felt like it," he repeated her own answer for her.

She glanced down at a booklet that was open before her. "What do you think of this dress?" she asked as she pointed to a low-necked dress with a beaded bodice.

Chi Chi grabbed the booklet from her and looked the dress over. "I don't know…I just don't think that it's you," she said as she looked up at Videl.

Gohan reached for the booklet and looked the dress over. "I like it." he said.

"You would." Chi Chi said. "I still don't think it would look right."

"I'm hungry!" Goten cried as he and Trunks came rushing in through the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah, me too!" Trunks agreed.

Chi Chi glared over at the two overly rambunctious youngsters. "We're busy right now you two. I think your mom probably wants you home anyways Trunks."

Trunks walked over to the table and curiously looked down at the various booklets that were spread over the table. "What's all this for?" he asked.

"Gohan and Videl's wedding." Chi Chi answered.

"Ewww, you mean Videl has to wear one of those things?" Trunks said as he pointed at one of the pictures of a wedding dress. "Looks pretty uncomfortable to me. Glad I'm not a girl."

"That's all right," Chi Chi said as she glared down at Trunks. "You'll have to wear a suit. Both you and you're father will have to come dressed in tuxes." 

"What?!" Trunks shrieked.

Goten started laughing and ended up falling on the floor in a fit of giggles. Trunks just eyed him angrily.

"I wouldn't laugh young man," Chi Chi said to her son. "You'll have to wear one too."

Goten instantly quit his laughing and looked up at his mother like she had just suddenly grew a second head. "I'll…I have to wear one too?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." Chi Chi said as she nodded her head. "You have to wear one too. And you had better not get it dirty either!"

Goten just stared at her. _As if that's at all possible! _He thought to himself.

Trunks started his own laughing fit, holding his sides in glee. "Ha!" he said triumphantly, "At least I'm not the only one!"

"Everyone there will be dressed up," Chi Chi said.

"Everyone?" Trunks and Goten asked at the same time.

"Yes, everyone." Chi Chi answered and turned her attention back to the books laid out on the tabletop.

"Everyone?" Goten repeated. "Absolutely everyone?"

"Yes," Chi Chi responded without even looking up from the booklets.

"Why?"

Chi Chi looked up at her youngest son and just looked at him, "Why?" she repeated. Goten just nodded his head. "Because it's a formal event and you're suppose to wear formal cloths."

"Why?" Goten repeated his earlier question.

"Why what?" she asked, growing slightly irritated.

"Why do you have to wear formal cloths and why is it a formal event?"

"Because it's a wedding and wedding's are formal events." Chi Chi responded.

"Why?"

Chi Chi glared at her youngest child, "Don't you have something you should be doing?"

"No, why?"

Chi Chi just glared at him and blew out an irritated breath, "Because I think you have something you should be doing so you'll leave us alone long enough to get this all planned out!"

"Like that's ever going to happen," Gohan said from beneath his breath.

"What was that Gohan, speak up so I can hear you," Chi Chi said, eying her son.

"Not a thing mother, I just don't think we'll get all of this figured out in one afternoon. There's to much to do, it just can't be done in one day you know!"

"Have you ever planned a wedding before?" Chi Chi asked angrily.

"Um…stupid question mother, I've not been married before," Gohan answered.

"Then how would you know how long it'll take to plan it out?"

"Um…well, we have to pick out the wedding dress-"

"I'm picking out the wedding dress, after all, I'm the one who is going to be wearing it!" Videl interrupted.

"Of coarse you will," Chi Chi soothed.

"And we have to book a church, and pick out flowers and find a cake, and talk to the pastor or priest or whatever you want to call him. Plus, the brides maids' dresses all have to match, and the Maid of Honor has to have a certain type of dress-" Gohan began rambling on.

"The Maid of Honor?" Videl exclaimed. "I haven't even picked out a Maid of Honor yet! Can't we have a simple wedding, do we have to go through all of this? Is it really necessary?"

"Of coarse it's necessary," Chi Chi answered. "And of coarse you're going to have a large wedding, do you think my son would want anything else?"

"Not like you really asked me," Gohan said quietly, hoping his mother hadn't heard.

"Speak up Gohan!" Chi Chi said irritably.

"Nothing," Gohan blew out on an aggravated sigh.

"What about this dress?" Videl asked as she pushed a small book toward Gohan and Chi Chi.

"I'm still hungry!" Wailed Goten.

"Go look in the refrigerator." Chi Chi mumbled distractedly.

"I don't want to," Goten said.

"Then go to Trunks' for a while," Chi Chi said.

"I don't want to," Goten repeated.

"I don't care, do it anyhow." Chi Chi ordered. "I'm sure Bulma won't mind watching you for a while."

"Sure she will," Trunks interrupted. "She's still taking care of that alien girl."

Goten just stared at Trunks for a few seconds, "See you later Mom," he said to Chi Chi. He smiled evilly at Trunks, and the other boy could tell that Goten had developed a plan. Something that would perhaps get them into some trouble…which was always the case.

**__**

  
  
  


__


	8. Chapter 8

Eternal Journey

Part 8

By Debs-dragon

Unaware that Goten and Trunks had left Chi Chi continued in her attempts to get Gohan and Videl more enthused in making wedding plans. It had only been two days since Gohan had asked Videl to be his wife and he was beginning to think maybe it hadn't been such a good idea. Not the proposal bit and the marriage but telling his mother.

Oh he knew she meant well and not having a daughter of her own it was only natural she should want to be involved in all the arrangements and therein lay the problem. It was Videl and his wedding, not Chi Chi's and here she was trying to take over the whole affair. He looked across at Videl and gave her a cheeky wink. He could see that she was having problems containing her anger at his mother's interference. Only her manners stopping her from exploding... well that and the fact that Gohan had to live with her and she didn't want Chi Chi taking out her annoyance on Gohan.

Gohan leaned back and stretched, hearing the bones of his spine pop as the kinks came out. "I think we need a break." he said firmly.

Videl smiled at him in appreciation.

Chi Chi looked up from the pictures of wedding cakes. "What do you mean you need a break? This wedding wont plan itself you know. There are so many things to organise, cars, cake, dresses, tuxes, reception, menu, flowers, invitations, guest list......"

"Lets just elope." muttered Gohan.

Videl caught the words and giggled.

Chi Chi missed the quiet exchange. "What was that Gohan? You really need to speak up son."

"Nothing mom. I just said we really need a break, get some fresh air and then we can do some more planning later."

Chi Chi glanced at the clock. "Oh my is that the time? I had better start preparing dinner." She stood up and began to place the various magazines back into a neat pile on the table. "Goten!" she called.

No reply.

"Goten! Where are you?"

"I think he did what you suggested and went over to Trunks' place with him." said Gohan.

"Oh." Chi Chi went to make a phone call.

Gohan reached across the table and took Videl's hand in his. Softly stroking the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand he stared into her eyes. "Lets take a walk." he whispered huskily.

"I'll be in that." came the gentle reply.

"Mom, Videl and I are just going to take a walk. Won't be long." Gohan informed his mother as he escorted his fiancee out the door and down the path to the forest.

Chi Chi waved to them as they left and then turned her attention back to the phone. The ringing was halted as the connection was made and a voice barked down the line.

"What do you want!"

"Hello Vegeta. Still the same pleasant greeting I see."

"I'm busy woman so spare me the small talk."

"Can I speak with Bulma please?"

"If I can drag her away from that alien."

The phone clunked loudly in Chi Chi's ear as Vegeta tossed it down on the stand. She winced slightly as the noise hurt her eardrum and then her brain processed what Vegeta had said... Alien?

"Hello Chi Chi." Bulmas voice came down the line.

"Oh Hello Bulma. What's this about an alien?" During the course of the excitement of Gohan's proposal the alien had been forgotten. Chi Chi vaguely remembered Gohan and Goten mentioning something about a space ship and crashing but she had been distracted at the time and so the information hadn't registered properly.

"Oh, hasn't Gohan and Goten told you about her?" asked Bulma.

"I'm not really sure, I remember them mentioning something about a ship crashing and finding someone but it's all a bit hazy. I was a little distracted with Gohan & Videl's wedding plans."

"WHAT! Gohan and Videl are getting married?" Bulma couldn't prevent the shock in her voice. "When? How? I mean... Oh what do I mean?"

Chi Chi chuckled softly. It wasn't often that Bulma was lost for words. "Hold on a second Bulma. Gohan has only just proposed and Videl accepted. They haven't set the date yet and we are only just in the early stages of planning it out."

"Well that's great news Chi Chi, please pass on my congratulations to them both."

"I will Bulma, now what I really rang for is to see if Goten was over there."

"Yes, yes he is. Trunks and Goten got here a short while ago. They're playing in Trunks' room at the moment."

"Thanks. Could you send him home in about an hour or so for his dinner?"

"Sure. If you want he can stay over. I'm sure you have a lot of planning to do and if it would make it easier he's welcome to stay overnight."

"I don't want to impose..."

"It's no imposition, really. Trunks would love to have him stay and they might be able to cheer our guest up a bit."

"Ahhh yes, the alien. So tell me Bulma, who is she? Where is she from and what happened?"

Bulma sat in the little chair next to the phone stand and proceeded to give Chi Chi all the information she had at the moment on the strange house guest.

~ oOo ~

Goten and trunks sped through the sky on their way back to the Capsule Corp dome.

"How is the girl?" asked Goten.

"She seems to be okay but I haven't had much of a chance to see or speak to her much. Mom spends a lot of time with her and when moms not in there she's usually sleeping."

"Oh. Do ya think she will tell us where she's from and how come the ship crashed?"

"Dunno."

Goten thought a bit more. "I reckon she's a space pirate and she was being chased 'cause she robbed someone."

Trunks looked at his best friend. "I don't think so. She don't look like the pirate type to me."

"Umm... maybe she's a princess then. She could be going to get married like Gohan and Videl are and didn't want to go through with all the fuss and stuff and so she ran away."

"Could be." replied Trunks. "Only one way to find out."

"Huh?"

"We can ask her."

"Oh."

"Come on Goten, lets hurry up and see if she's awake, I'm sure mom won't mind if we spend some time with her."

The pair continued to fly and a short while later landed in the grounds of the golden dome. Sauntering up to the door Trunks pushed it open and called out to his mother. "Mom.... I'm home and Goten's with me."

Bulma's voice came out from the kitchen. "In here dear."

Goten and Trunks made their way to the kitchen. Bulma was preparing a snack. "Hungry boys?"

"Yeah, sure am." replied Goten as he hefted himself into a chair.

Trunks sat across from his friend as Bulma placed a large plate of sandwiches on the table. "Dig in." she said.

Not waiting to be told twice, the pair did just that. Two glasses of orange juice followed and the pair made short work of the snack.

"Thanks mom." said Trunks as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yeah thanks." Goten added his own benediction.

"So what are you two going to do?"

"I though we could see how the girl is doing, if that's okay?" replied Trunks.

"She's sleeping at the moment but when she wakes up you can see if she would like some company."

"Cool. Come on Goten, lets go play in my room until she's awake."

The pair got down from their chairs and scampered off to Trunks' room. Bulma watched them go, a small smile tugged at her lips. The roar of Vegeta's voice demanding to know where his snack was jolted her back to the task at hand. Muttering under her breath she proceeded to make up another batch of sandwiches.

~ oOo ~

Trunks and Goten played with Trunks' model cars in the sanctuary of his room for a while. Then their curiosity got the better of them. Hearing the phone ringing and Vegeta answer it they snuck to the door and listened.

"It's your mom." whispered Trunks.

Goten nodded as he heard Bulma take over the conversation from Vegeta. Knowing Bulma would be occupied for some time with his mother he whispered to Trunks, "Lets go see if the girl is awake."

Trunks grinned and motioned for Goten to follow him. They crept along the hallway for a short distance before Trunks stopped outside a door to one of the many guest rooms of the dome. "She's in here."

Quietly Trunks knocked on the door. There wasn't a reply. Softly he turned the door knob and pushed the door open. A pair of heads peeked around the jamb and took in the sight of the girl lying on the bed. She appeared to be asleep. Feeling braver the pair crept into the room and approached the bed. Suddenly the girls eyes flew open.

Goten and Trunks stopped dead in their tracks as a pair of silver eyes raked over them.

"Who are you?" came the soft melodic voice.

"Ummm I'm Trunks and this is my best friend Goten." Trunks elbowed Goten in the ribs.

"Ow! Wha'cha do that for?" scowled Goten as he rubbed the rib where Trunks' elbow had caught him. He stared at the girl. She was a little different to what he remembered. Bulma had cleaned her up and she was dressed in a pair of shorts and red t-shirt. A bandage adorned her wrist and there were colours of black blue and yellow scattered about her skin, evidence of healing bruises from the crash no doubt.

The girl smiled as she took in the pair. Her inner sense telling her she had nothing to fear from these two. Slowly she sat up. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Ummm... well we was the ones that found you."

"Yeah we saw your ship crash. It was quite a speccy sight." added Goten as he recalled the burst of flame and smoke that had indicated the ships sudden collision with the immovable barrier of the earth.

Anori's eyes darkened slightly. The painful memory coming back. Before she could stop it a tear leaked from the corner of her eye.

"Now look what you done." growled trunks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think...." whined Goten.

"It's okay." said the girl.

"So what's your name? Where are you from? and how come you crashed here?" The questions were fired off in rapid succession from Trunks.

Goten opted to move further into the room and sit at the end of the bed where he studied the girls features a little better. The silver eyes set into a slightly heart shaped face. High cheekbones and full red lips. The nose turned up slightly and the eyebrows matched the cascade of hair. Oh the hair. Goten sat entranced. never had he seen such hair before. It looked silver and yet black as it shimmered in the natural light of the room reminding Goten of moonlight.

"My name is Anori and I come from a planet far away from this galaxy. My planet is called Mystica; I am a mystic. I don't know why we crashed." Her face took on a distant look. "I can't remember much. I know we were being chased by some horrible beings called Santorians. We had to leave our planet and get away from them." Her brow furrowed as she thought.

"See I told ya she was a princess who was running away from some person that wanted to marry her." Goten said with a smug expression. 

Trunks just glared at his friend. "So you can't remember anything else Anori?" asked Trunks. "I mean what about your mom or dad, or the rest of your race?"

Pain flashed through Anori's heart as she recalled Bulma's words of her parents death. "My mom and dad were on the ship with me. They... they were killed in the crash."

"I'm sorry." said Goten as he reached forward and touched the girls hand. "I know what it's like to lose someone. My dad died as well but now he's back."

Anori looked a little confused.

"I'll explain it later to you if you like." offered Goten shyly.

"So you can't remember anything else?" said Trunks impatiently.

"No. All I can remember is leaving the planet with my parents, we travelled for ages trying to get away from the Santorians. They were the ones that shot us down."

"Oh."

Suddenly Anori smiled. "But you weren't far wrong with your guess Goten."

"Huh?"

"I am a princess. My Father was the ruler of the Mystic race. I know the Santorians have been at war with my people for some time. It seems we have something that they want. Sorry to disappoint you but it wasn't marriage as you call it."

"So I was right." Goten bounced on the mattress with glee.

Trunks frowned. "You were only half right buddy."

"Can't you remember what it is they want?"

Anori had done a lot of thinking as she lay recovering. Her mind had surrendered some fragments and she had slowly begun to piece them together. The sceptre her father had passed to her just before his death was the key to the whole thing. She knew it held the power and secrets of her race and therefore must not be surrendered at any price. She had hidden the item safely away and at this stage wasn't about to reveal anything of it to anyone. She needed to work out a little more about it and it's importance as well as get to know these strange people that had rescued her. She could sense a strength about them as well as a gentle peacefulness, but she needed to learn more about them before she would trust them with anything more.

"I asked you a question." said Trunks a little impatiently.

"Sorry Trunks. No I don't know what it is they want but I do know that once they are aware that I am still alive they will come back for me."

Goten thought for a moment. "Don't worry Anori. We will protect you. We won't let any Santa thingys take you anywhere you don't want to go."

Anori smiled. It was nice to know she had made some new friends and ones that were prepared to protect her. "Thanks you guys, I appreciate that but I really don't think there will be much you can do about it if the Santorians return. They are a pretty powerful race."

"So are Saiya-jins. Why my father is the strongest person on this planet.... In fact I think he is the strongest in the whole universe." said Trunks.

"No he isn't. My dad is." countered Goten.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

Anori watched the argument progress between the two, a small smile played on her lips as she thought about her life now. It certainly wouldn't be dull if these pair were her friends and any indication of what this planets inhabitants were like. How many times had she wished for adventure in her seemingly boring life? Well it seemed as if she had got it now.


End file.
